Pup's New Pack
by hanako56
Summary: TRADUCTION Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry Potter est maltraité et que les seules personnes qu'il trouve et en qui il peut avoir confiance sont des mangemorts envoyés pour le surveiller ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand un passage à tabac devient hors de contrôle et qu'Harry est sur le point de mourir ? Comment Fenrir Greyback peut-il l'aider ? OCC
1. Amis confiants et secrets cachés

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling seules quelques personnages vont être inventés.**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Kat100666**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

* * *

**Pup's New Pack (La nouvelle meute du chiot)**

**Chapitre un : Amis confiants et secrets cachés**

Tous les ans, il rentrait chez ses tuteurs qui devenaient de plus en plus étrange, cependant, l'été de sa cinquième année fut la pire dans tous les sens du terme, Harry Potter devait de nouveau tout faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire, contraints à des corvées et régulièrement battu par son oncle, depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de ses malheureux parents. Puis il y avait eu un groupe de trois Mangemorts en face de la rue pour espionner l'adolescent, mais ils avaient pour ordres de ne pas s'approcher de lui pour l'instant.

Finalement, la dernière chose qui était bizarre, était le fait qu'Harry se donnait du mal pour contacter les Mangemorts, particulièrement Fenrir Greyback le loup-garou, l'adolescent avait passé environ chaque jour, où il était à la maison à regarder le loup-garou qui était assis sur le porche avec désinvolture. Deux jours avant la première pleine lune de l'été, Harry avait réussi à fausser compagnie à ses tuteurs fous, et à mettre un sort répulsif pour les moldus, il traversa la route approchant le loup-garou qui était assis sur le porche, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Les deux se sont contentés de se regarder l'un l'autre pendant un certain temps, Fenrir l'a juste regardé comme s'il était gêné de comment il devait agir.

"Snape ne peut pas faire ta potion Tue-Loup," dit Harry, ce qui était plus une déclaration qu'une question, Fenrir secoua la tête, de toute façon, le maître des potions était en train de jouer le bon petit espion et n'avait pas le temps de brasser une potion pour lui , ce que Harry avait soupçonné, "Veux-tu de la potion ?" Il obtenu une approbation, même si c'était un signe de tête légèrement embarrassé, "D'accords", fouillant dans la poche de sa veste, il tira quatre fioles de la potion et les tendit au loup, "Tiens ... ne t'inquiètes pas, elles ne sont pas empoisonnés, je te promets que je ne suis pas aussi mauvais en potions que Rogue l'a laissé croire. "

Les prenants, Fenrir regarda Harry et étudia la façon dont l'adolescent se tenait, un petit air de timidité et un regard triste dans ses profonds yeux verts, et si l'on regardait assez longtemps on finirait par se perdre dans leurs profondeurs, avant que l'odeur du sang, du sel et du cuivre, ne déferle sur lui, "Tu saignes", remarqua-t-il, en voyant la tâche pourpre fleurir dans le dos de l'adolescent, le sang suintait dans la grande chemise grise qu'il portait, ce qui l'a faisait s'accrocher à son dos comme une seconde peau, "Pourquoi tu saignes ? "

"Je vis avec cela, craignant que les sorciers haïsses les moldus, tu comprends," dit Harry avec un doux petit sourire qui était évidemment un masque, apparemment, il en avait beaucoup. "Si tu as besoin de plus de potions, je serais heureux de te les brasser", après cela il se tourna et retourna à sa maison pour faire les corvées. Après la pleine lune Harry revint et vit que Fenrir avait l'air plutôt fatigué, tenant une potion qu'il donna au loup et sourit de son sourire innocent, "Cela devrait aider", dès que le loup-garou prit la potion, de la vapeur sortit de ses oreilles, ce qui fit sourire Harry une fois de plus, "Te sens-tu mieux ?"

"Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux," Fenrir n'avait jamais eu de potion de Pimentine qui avait un goût aussi bon, ou le faisait se sentir si bien, il s'était rendu compte que l'adolescent devait avoir fait quelque chose pour que la potion change de puissance, ce qui ne faisait s'ajouter aux choses que le loup-garou avait recueillies sur l'adolescent. Il portait des masques à tout moment, semblait aider l'autre côté, n'avait eu aucun problème à se promener en saignant abondamment, et semblait plutôt un homme fort en potions "Qu'as-tu fait à la potion ?"

"J'ai ajouté quelques gouttes de miel, et cela fonctionne à merveille", admit Harry avec un petit rire, ce n'était au moins pas un rire faux, il rigolait juste, "Ne le dit pas à Rogue sinon il va devenir dingue en pensant que j'abime la structure de la potions, " En obtenant un signe de tête, il sourit une fois de plus, ce fut de nouveau un faux sourire, comme s'il cachait quelque chose, ce qui étonnait le loup-garou de ce qu'il pourrait cacher," Oh, et ma tante moldu a décidé qu'il était temps d'accueillir nos nouveaux voisins normaux, elle n'a pas réalisé que trois hommes adultes vivent ensemble, ou bien elle ne s'en ai pas donné la peine, dans le quartier normale où elle vit, donc s'il te plaît essaye de regarder et d'agir comme un moldu. "

"Merci pour l'avertissement," rit Fenrir, il ne pouvait imaginer ce que la femme coincée, aurait fait si elle savait qu'il vivait ici avec deux autres hommes, et tous trois étant des sorciers, avant de repérer l'ecchymose jaunie autour du cou de l'adolescence, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de l'étrangler avec une ceinture, il pouvait voir l'empreinte de la boucle, "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Très bien," sourit Harry de son faux petit sourire innocent avant de s'agiter et de trottiner vers la maison, il ne restait jamais longtemps pour causer, mais juste assez longtemps pour voir quand ils l'attaqueraient, il leur avait donné suffisamment donné de temps, et il pensait finalement qu'ils n'allaient pas lui faire de mal.

Quand Pétunia frappa à la porte, c'est Fenrir et Lucius qui avaient répondu et avaient agi avec charme, la blonde complimenta sa maison, la voiture, sa pelouse et lui demandèrent de prendre le thé. Une fois, qu'ils étaient dans la maison, ils ont fait irruption dans son esprit pour satisfaire leur curiosité sur la façon dont Harry avait été élevé. La façon dont il avait agi et les blessures qu'il avait vu, Fenrir et Lucius étaient curieux, ils s'attendaient à voir un garçon un peu gâté, même après l'avoir vu prenant soin de la pelouse tous les jours et trimballer les déchets, l'image d'ange irréprochable du garçon, était toujours là.

Cependant, ils le virent battus, torturés, même, obligés d'être l'elfe de maison de l'homme, et fouetté constamment pour des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait à un autre être humain, et ils étaient supposés être les méchants. Lucius a dû stupéfixé Fenrir qui voulait arracher la tête de la femme pour avoir osé porter atteinte à l'adolescent, le loup-garou en était venu à le considérer comme un chiot de sa meute, mais ils ont plutôt modifié sa mémoire et l'ont renvoyés chez elle.

Quatre jours plus tard, Harry errait une fois de plus, il avait eu plus de corvées que d'habitude et avait été jeté dans le placard sous l'escalier pour avoir accidentellement brûler le lard des Dursley et y avait été laissé, il a été surpris quand Fenrir bondit sur lui pour l'étreindre, ses mains parcourant le corps d'Harry à la recherche de blessures, il s'était inquiété pour l'adolescent et avait été terrifiée de la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas vu, n'en trouvant pas, il le tenu plus près de lui.

Heureusement, Lucius le tira en arrière permettant à Harry de prendre quelques respirations haletantes, "Tu vas l'étouffer si tu le serre de trop," obtenant un "merci" de l'adolescence, il hocha la tête et dit calmement: "Nous avons rencontré ta tante , et avons eu un petit voyage dans son esprit...", il ne parla pas de ce qu'ils avaient vu, ne voulant pas perturber l'adolescent en aucune façon, car il avait traversé tant de chose dans sa vie.

Harry se gela sur place et détourna les yeux, sachant qu'ils avaient vu comment il était trait,é fissurant son masque heureux et il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il regardait ailleurs, "Si vous avez vu ce que je pense que vous avez vu, alors dîtes-le" , il s'applaudi pour le fait qu'il est réussi a gardé le tremblement et la terreur dans sa voix, il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils prendraient la nouvelle, ne savait pas s'ils étaient sur le point de le torturer après avoir eu un aperçu de sa vie, étaient-ils sur le point de le faire ? Il espérait que non, il les aimait réellement.

"Tu as été victime de beaucoup de violence", dit Lucius facilement en essayant de soulager la douleur que l'adolescent avait, il n'avait qu'une seule question qu'il se posait, pourquoi personne ne les arrêtaient, il était du côté de la Lumière, un petit garçon étonnant, le garçon qui a survécu, comment se faisait-il qu'il était devenu un garçon maltraité ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et cela l'énervait: "Je suis sûr que si tu en parles…"

Cela semblait être la mauvaise chose à dire, car tout à coup le masque d'Harry se cassa en deux et il leva les yeux de son visage, ses yeux pleins de haine et de colère "Et à qui dois-je le dire ! Dumbledore? Il le sait très bien ! IL LES PAYE pour me maltraiter de plus en plus, me faisant croire que je suis un monstre sale! Donc de cette façon je vais ramper jusqu'à lui brisé et humilié! C'est un salaud ! Et Le Ministère ? Oh, attendez, je ne peux pas, car ils pensent que je suis fou, cinglés ! N'avez-vous pas entendu dire que je suis le garçon qui a survécu pour mentir ! Ils espèrent que je vais mourir cet été, le saviez-vous ? Ils pensent que je suis une menace, une arme maudite qui fait comme Dumbledore le demande ! Eh bien, je suis fatigué, je n'ai personne à qui le dire, je n'ai pas de vrais amis" Harry était plutôt en colère avant de prendre une grande respiration et secouant légèrement la tête en raison de sa colère et de sa puissance crépitant autour de lui, il hocha la tête pour eux, "Passez un bel été", dit-il presque avec calme et il se retourna et commença à rentrer chez lui.

Les deux Mangemorts regardaient la maison, regardaient Harry alors qu'il travaillait dans le jardin pendant près de deux semaines et demie, il ne les regarda pas, ne leva jamais les yeux de ce qu'il faisait, il n'est jamais revenu. C'est quand la pleine lune a approché de nouveau, qu'il est simplement venu et s'est assis sur les marches à côté de Fenrir qui le regardait choqué, le loup-garou ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Harry l'approche encore. Tenant le flacon de potion Harry dû attendre un moment avant que Fenrir la prenne finalement, l'adolescent ne savait pas comment s'excuser, alors il a simplement rongé sa lèvre inférieure en essayant de penser à quoi dire, il voulait s'excuser pour quand il avait craqué et s'était mis en colère contre les deux hommes qui avaient été plutôt gentil avec lui, même si ils étaient espion attendant l'ordre de l'abattre. Fenrir senti qu'Harry était triste, il l'a simplement rapproché de sa poitrine pendant quelques minutes, en frottant des cercles doux apaisants sur son dos.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai crié ... vous ne le méritiez pas, vous n'êtes pas ceux qui jouent avec ma vie, et Je... Je n'aurais pas dû fuir comme je les fais", chuchota Harry se tenant encore plus près, il sourit doucement celui-ci était un vrai sourire, il savait qu'il avait été pardonné par l'un des deux, "Alors quoi de neuf dans notre monde?" demanda-t-il, après s'être libéré légèrement de Fenrir.

"Dumbledore semble se contenter de te laisser ici, ce bâtard, mais notre petit espion chéri a appris des choses car Dumbledore se parle à lui-même, il s'agit d'un vrai idiot si tu me le demande, cet idiot brise autant de lois qu'il en a payé avec ton propre argent", Fenrir vu l'adolescent sourire doucement ce qui le choqua, il n'était pas le sauveur qu'ils pensaient tous, le loup en lui pouvait le sentir, il était un sombre sorcier caché clairement en vue, c'était un acteur parfait, un manipulateur parfait, " Lucius a mis ses avocats là-dessus," l'homme blond avait voulu aider l'adolescent parce que dans ses yeux gris, l'adolescent aurait dû être un Serpentard pas un stupide Gryffondor.

"Est-ce que tu pourras le remercier pour moi s'il te plaît ?" Demanda Harry doucement, son esprit se tordant sur les faits qu'il venait de comprendre que Malfoy essayait de l'aider, le loup-garou était prêt à discuter avec lui, Harry avait enfin trouvé un endroit où il avait de vrais alliés, pas des faux comme il croyait avoir eu dans cette tour à l'école.

"Pas besoin," la voix soyeuse de Lucius venait de la porte, il avait tout entendu, il avait regardé par la fenêtre l'adolescent s'approché et avait finalement décidé qu'il était temps de faire sentir sa présence. En voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, il fit un signe de la main, "Je t'ai entendu parler à Fenrir, pas de problème tu es encore un adolescent, le pion d'un fou qui te fait pression, je ne l'ai pas pris mal," ce qui leur valu des vrais sourires de l'adolescent, "Te revoir ici est déjà bien, viens à l'intérieur de la maison pour déjeuner", mais il vit la panique d'Harry regarder une voiture qui arrivait dans le coin "Harry ?"

"Je suis mort, " chuchota Harry avec dans sa voix une crainte évidente, il ne pouvait pas faire apparaître son masque assez vite, ils ont vu la terreur sur son visage avant qu'il ne réussit à se dégager d'eux pour essayer de se faufiler partout pour rentrer dans sa maison, mais ils ont vu son oncle lui attraper le bras et l'entraîner de force dans la maison. L'adolescent n'était pas calme, il a juré et crié, il s'est battu bec et ongles et ils ont regardé avec horreur le gros homme le jeté littéralement dans la porte avant de tirer son corps inerte à l'intérieur.

* * *

Fin chapitre 1


	2. Béni par une Malédiction Venimeuse

**Pup's new pack (la nouvelle meute du chiot)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling seules quelques personnages vont être inventés.**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Kat100666**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

**Je mets environ une semaine pour traduire un chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Béni par une Malédiction Venimeuse**

Harry gémit quand il quitta la maison ce soir-là, il était très tard, mais il avait besoin de sortir. Il se sentait en sécurité avec les deux autres, et il avait besoin d'aide, même s'ils devaient le tuer pour que la douleur s'arrête. Il frappa doucement à la porte et il vit Lucius lui ouvrir, "Je…", mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la douleur claqua de nouveau en lui. Un cri étouffé d'angoisse le déchira avant qu'il sombre.

Lucius attrapa le corps de l'ado quand il tomba devant lui, et trembla quand il sentit le corps brisé, s'avachir dans ses bras. Il le porta dans le salon où Fenrir et Queudver l'attendaient, afin qu'ils puissent s'en aller à la réunion de Mangemorts, "Fenrir va chercher des couvertures et des bandages, Queudver va annoncer à notre Seigneur que nous ne pouvons pas venir pour la réunion, ne mentionne pas Harry". Dès que le rat disparu, Fenrir avait ramené tout ce dont ils avaient besoins. Il installa doucement Harry sur le canapé pendant que Fenrir sortait des dizaines de couvertures, "Ses blessures commencent à noircir ... Il est cassé de partout…R…Regarde…", levant les mains d'habitude pâle, il révéla qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang rouge rubis provenant de l'adolescent, "il saigne à mort ... connais-tu quelque chose pour arrêter ça ?"

"Une chose ... je peux le transformer, il ne pourra pas se transformer avant un mois, donc ça ne le dérangera pas demain soir. En obtenant un signe d'approbation pour le faire, il déplaça et souleva la main d'Harry, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal mais il savait qu'il le devait. Il laissa le loup en lui, ressortir, et sentit ses canines s'aiguiser et ses griffes pousser. Heureusement, la pleine lune était assez proche, donc le venin était dans ses veines, "Je suis désolé chiot", murmura-t-il, avant de mordre la main peu pâle qu'il tenait. Il laissa son venin sortir, et ils observaient une noirceur grimper à toute vitesse au bras d'Harry, puis à travers son corps et s'installer définitivement, pour arrêter le saignement, "Euh ..." regardant Lucius, il lui fit un sourire pendant que le loup en lui se rendormait, "Il fait vraiment partie de mon clan maintenant, c'est mon chiot."

Les deux ont nettoyé et entretenu l'adolescent inconscient comme ils le pouvaient, lui ôtant sa chemise, nettoyant ses coupures, et lavant sa peau avec leur magie, laissant s'infiltrer la chaleur humaine dans sa peau une fois de plus. La marque de morsure était guérie, elle se trouvait sur l'arrière cou de l'adolescent, un petit loup sur un pentagramme, mais ils ont tous deux vu que le loup était différent sur la marque d'Harry. D'habitude le loup était assis tout droit avec un regard de tueur dont les yeux étaient jaunes, pourtant le loup sur le cou d'Harry s'étendait, satisfait au milieu du pentagramme étoilé, avec des yeux tueur verts. Le couvrant après avoir décidé que c'était terminé, Fenrir voyait déjà Harry comme son chiot. Fenrir et Lucius ont fait des changements pour mettre un matelas avec des couvertures supplémentaires au sol, pour dormir à côté d'Harry, c'est ce que Severus Rogue vit quand il sortit de la cheminée, il avait été envoyé pour avoir une explication de la part des deux, et finit par trébucher sur Fenrir, l'obligeant à atterrir sur Lucius.

"Qu'est-ce…", Lucius cligna des yeux pendant quelques instants avant de pousser Severus et s'assoir en se frottant le visage fatigué de ses mains, "Quelle heure est-il Severus ?" Il était fatigué et pas vraiment une personne du matin, mais comme il se souvint qu'Harry était avec eux, et qu'il y avait un loup-garou fraîchement remuée, il se leva et se déplaça pour vérifier l'adolescent qui semblait avoir un cauchemar, "Fenrir !" il savait que le loup à l'intérieur d'Harry se calmerait si un autre loup dormait avec lui, surtout celui qui l'a mordu.

"J'arrive", avec cela Fenrir rampa derrière l'adolescent et fredonna doucement pour lui, il savait tout aussi bien qu'il pouvait calmer l'adolescent en laissant son côté loup prendre le relais, et ce faisant, permettrait à Harry de se sentir comme une partie du clan avant sa première transformation, le regard douloureux disparu lentement et il continuait à fredonner.

"Vous avez tout les deux manqué une réunion pour avoir une soirée pyjama avec Potter !" explosa pratiquement Rogue. Il était outré et perturbé que ses amis veulent rester autour de Potter, ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Il était confus et effrayés par ses amis, si leur Seigneur découvrait qu'ils étaient avec l'adolescent au lieu d'être à une réunion, il se ferait plus que probablement tuer, et Rogue ne pouvait pas penser à perdre ses seuls vrais amis, "vous êtes devenus fous !"

"Non", gloussa Lucius, "Nous avons raté la réunion parce qu'il était lentement sur le chemin de la mort, nous l'avons aidé à guérir ... il était tellement blessé, je peux encore sentir son sang sur mes mains même si je les aient nettoyées follement", Severus cligna des yeux, et Lucius soupira, "Dumbledore paye sa famille pour le battre, ils y sont allés beaucoup trop fort, il serait mort si Fenrir n'avait pas ... euh", il regardait dans les yeux noirs charbon, et jeta un regard sur les deux loup sur le divan, "Il est un loup-garou maintenant", ce qui lui a valu un regard incrédule. Il a soigneusement mis l'adolescent torse-nu pour montrer à Severus les nombreuses contusions, coupures et brûlures, "son dos est pire, et c'est dû aux coups", Il brossa les cheveux soigneusement de côté sur le cou d'Harry, pour montrer la marque du loup.

"Tu l'as transformé en loup-garou ! Comment est-ce qu'il va gérer cela après tous ce que ces moldus lui ont faire subir ... Il va se trouver horrible ...", se déplaçant, il saisit le visage de l'adolescent, regardant fixement les yeux fermés et murmura tout doucement, "Allez, réveille-toi Potter", ses yeux verts fatigués se verrouillèrent dans les siens. Severus plongea dans l'esprit de l'adolescent, il voulait voir comment l'adolescent avait été traité, il sût, et revenant, il recula et baisa la main adolescence. Un acte qui surprit les deux autres hommes, "Pauvre enfant ... il n'était pas seulement torturé ...", obtenant deux regards craintifs, il savait qu'ils se demandaient si Harry avait été violée en plus d'être torturé, il hocha la tête, "Oui".

"Ces monstres", dit Fenrir outragé, car il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un pouvait autant nuire à Harry, l'adolescent était doux et gentil. Le loup en lui grattait son esprit en essayant de se libérer pour voir les Dursley saigné devant lui, pourtant un petit rire mou, les firent tous regarder Harry, qui était partiellement éveillé, ses yeux verts brillaient d'amusement et tous les trois étaient surpris. Il avait gardé la couleur de ses yeux, normalement les loups garous avaient des yeux d'ambre, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?", demanda-t-il à l'adolescent somnolant.

"Tu es un loup-garou qui vient de dire «ces monstres » en colère, c'était genre drôle", expliqua Harry en se blottissant sur la poitrine chaude du loup, il soupira, "loup", il rit, puis dériva de nouveau dans le sommeil, les obligeant à réaliser que cela avait été assez drôle, ce qui les a fait rire aussi, lui et ses pitreries.

Fenrir tenue Harry, son chiot aimé, le reste de la nuit, tandis que Lucius et Severus cherchaient les potions dont Harry aurait besoin pour guérir, ils lui firent avaler les potions puis le regardèrent dormir. Dans la matinée, les marques de fouet, les coupures et les brûlures étaient guéries, ce fut le déchirement du viol brutal, les contusions qu'ils ne pouvaient pas guérir, et ils savaient que cela allait être douloureux. Tous les os cassés ou fissurés avaient été réparés, et le groupe avait gardé des rapports magiques écrit d'eux-mêmes tout en l'examinant. Ils avaient un historique médical complet pour lui maintenant, jusqu'à la milliseconde près, où il avait été transformé en loup-garou.

Se réveillant, Harry cligna des yeux à son oreiller, le torse de Fenrir, jetant un regard sur son visage, il le vit sourire vers lui, "Salut ..." il obtenu un sourire plus éclatant. Il poussa un cri quand le loup-garou le porta pour le conduire à la table du petit déjeuner, "Bonjour Lucius, professeur," il salua les deux autres.

"Bonjour Harry, as-tu faim ?", dit Lucius offrant un plateau de nourriture à un Harry qui était bouche bée "merci" l'adolescent somnolant pris la nourriture, "Nous en avons discuté et je veux que tu restes ici, pour le reste de l'été."

Harry prit un moment pour avaler avant de le regarder, "Quoi ? Sérieusement ?", il lui fit un clin d'œil, un petit sourire éclatant son visage, "Merci."

"Je te vois demain", déclara Fenrir, embrassant le haut de la tête d'Harry, "La pleine lune est ce soir", étreignant ses épaules, il sourit, "Je viendrais te voir dès que je peux et je veux une de tes potions spéciale, "obtenant un signe de tête, il partit par cheminette.

"Severus tu pourrais profiter d'avoir Harry dans ta classe cette année, il a brassé la potion tue-loup pour Fenrir", gloussa Lucius avant de regarder l'adolescent qui n'avait pas touché la nourriture, "Harry s'il te plaît mange."

"Ok" marmonna Harry avant de manger les œufs et le jambon dans son assiette, Lucius en garda et lui en donna plus, et Harry mangeait ce qu'il s'est avéré être quatre œufs, cinq morceaux de pain grillé, deux gros morceaux de jambon, une douzaine de morceaux de bacon, et une pomme. Aucun des deux hommes n'a dit quelque chose, car ils soupçonnaient qu'Harry n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, "Merci."

Lucius a passé la journée à enseigner à Harry les sorts d'urgences, car il l'avait demandé, tandis que Severus avait simplement continué à envoyer des sorts de diagnostic sur l'adolescent. Harry s'endormit après le dîner, tandis que Lucius et Severus jouaient à un jeu d'échecs, l'adolescent avait lu et s'était endormit sur le canapé, alors ils l'avaient tout simplement couvert et laissé dormir. Avant qu'Harry se réveille, ils avaient rassemblés ses affaires de la maison de ses moldus et installé une chambre au deuxième étage pour lui, Hedwige s'était endormie sur la garde-robe et Lucius décida qu'Harry avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Alors il appela son tailleur et ordonna l'auto-dimensionnement des vêtements, une armoire entière, jusque dans les boxeurs et les chaussettes, et de nombreux types de chaussures. Ils ont également examiné un sort pour réparer sa vue, dans l'espoir de le faire ressembler à un garçon de seize ans, qui était sur le point de le devenir, à la place d'un petit garçon apeuré.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2.


	3. La maison de la meute

**Pup's new pack (la nouvelle meute du chiot)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling seules quelques personnages vont être inventés.**

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Kat100666**

**Traductrice : Hanako56**

* * *

**Chapitre trois : La maison du clan**

Lorsque Fenrir est revenu, il était d'une humeur grincheuse, "Harry, potion", gémit-il contre l'adolescent, "Ma tête me fait mal."

Harry qui était assis, gloussa et fouilla dans sa poche pour une potion pour le loup-garou et l'a posa à côté de lui, lui remettant. Il sourit et se blottit contre le loup qui soupirait de contentement. Il s'est rendormi aussitôt, son corps avait guéri, mais son esprit avait encore besoin de repos. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Lucius et Severus faisaient, Fenrir savait seulement que leurs plans étaient pour le jeune homme transformé en loup-garou.

Au moment où Harry se réveilla, il sentait le petit déjeuner et il était déjà à table, il était blotti contre le torse de Fenrir, et était juste assis là à écouter le discours des trois hommes attentivement. Il était choqué de pouvoir sentir l'odeur des œufs, du bacon, des toasts, du jambon et des gaufres à la fois si fortement, cependant, il n'y pensait pas. C'est jusqu'à ce que Lucius dit, "Eh bien, qui va lui dire qu'il est un loup-garou ?".

Fenrir répondu par, "je le ferai, Harry est mon chiot après tout, il mérite de le savoir avant la prochaine pleine lune", Harry bougea de telle sorte que lui et Fenrir tombèrent au sol, "Harry !"

"Tu m'as mordu !" haleta Harry en essayant de se lever, mais étant enveloppé dans la couverture, il bascula et se bloqua de nouveau au plancher, "Pourquoi m'as-tu mordu ?"

"Tu étais en train de mourir", protesta Fenrir, essayant d'aider le jeune adolescent à se libérer de la couverture, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses, Harry était littéralement emmêler dans la couette avec lui, il fit la moue, "Comment avons-nous réussi à faire cela ?"

Ce sacré Harry éclata de rire, "Oh Merlin!" se calmant après quelques minutes, il eut un petit rire, "Alors, Fenrir tu es comme mon papa maintenant ?". Il taquina l'homme qui essayait de comprendre pourquoi il avait ri, obtenant un haussement d'épaules, il sourit et se blottit contre lui, "Papa, je t'aime."

Lucius et Severus ne voulait pas interrompre le moment intime père fils, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient aider leurs amis à se libérer, "Vous deux, vous oubliez que vous pouvez utiliser la magie," dit Lucius avant de tirer sa baguette et de faire une croix sur la couverture afin de la déchiqueter.

"Les loups garous", soupira Severus pendant qu'il fixait les couvertures déchiquetées.

"Oh, tu nous aimes", dit Fenrir en faisant glisser Harry vers la table, il eut un petit rire et commença à remplir une assiette pour l'adolescent, "Maintenant, chiot, tu étais en train de mourir et je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Severus va nous donner nos potions quand il le peut, ou sinon, comme tu es incroyablement talentueux tu pourras nous les faire donc tout ira bien ... Hmm, je me demande si les moldus ont remarqué que tu n'étais plus là ? "

Comme pour répondre à la question, une grande quantité de craquements sonores ont rempli l'air, et les quatre se sont précipités de la table vers la fenêtre et ont vu que l'ordre entier du Phœnix était en dehors du 4 Privet Drive. Assis à côté de la fenêtre, ils prirent leurs petits déjeuners, en observant les moldus paniqué et les sorciers commencé à interroger les gens. La fenêtre était ensorcelée, et si les gens regardaient à l'intérieur de la maison, ils verraient un homme moldu et ses deux enfants.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, quand Tonks fracassa son visage sur la fenêtre pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue à l'intérieur, elle fit signe à Remus dans un grand cri, "Hé regarde Remus, là, ils ont un chiot, je veux un chiot !"

"Tonks", dit Remus en claquant son front, "Bon Dieu, nous sommes ici pour trouver Harry, pas pour acheter un chiot, oh c'est un chiot mignon – merde !" De nouveau, il s'est giflé, "Harry a besoin de nous maintenant !" et il l'entraîna loin de la fenêtre.

"Le chiot c'est toi", gloussa Fenrir, "Severus et Lucius ressemble à des enfants de sept et huit ans et je suis un homme moldu divorcé."

"Intelligent", Harry se mit à rire avant de se tourner pour les regarder, "Et si ils frappent à la porte ?"

"Tu te caches à l'étage avec Severus et moi", dit Lucius avec un sourire narquois, "Fenrir n'a pas été vu depuis des années et la dernière image connue de lui, semble tout à fait dérangé, il est tout à fait différent maintenant ... plus frais en quelque sorte."

"Hey !" dit Fenrir en croisant les bras, "Je suis toujours dérangé!"

"Nous le savons", le taquina Harry, en obtenant des chatouilles.

Lorsque le coup fini par frapper à la porte, Harry et Lucius se précipitèrent dans l'escalier en trainant Severus, qui selon eux était trop lent, regardant fixement par un trou magique qui donnait sur l'étage en dessous, c'était vraiment un cercle géant qu'ils pouvaient manier, pour observer Fenrir répondre à la porte, sans sa chemise et avec de la crème à raser sur la moitié du visage.

"Luke je t'ai dit… Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Fenrir quand il vit Remus et Dumbledore de l'autre côté de la porte, regardant fixement autour d'eux, il clignota des yeux, "Qu'est-ce... Il y a un cirque en ville ?"

"Pardonnez-nous de vous interrompre mon bon monsieur," dit Dumbledore, les mains de Severus et Lucius se sont posés sur la bouche d'Harry pour l'empêcher de rire, "Avez-vous vu ce jeune homme ?" Il lui montra une photo d'Harry.

Fenrir pris la photo et se frotta le menton, il regarda sa main qui avait maintenant de la crème à raser, "Comment ai-je pu oublier que je me rasais ..." marmonna-t-il avant de regarder à nouveau la photo, "Ouais, c'est le garçon qui travaillait pour Pétunia et Vernon pendant l'été, le pauvre garçon a entendu que ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture... mais pourquoi êtes-vous à sa recherche ?"

"Aucune raison", dit Remus dont le nez le titillait, "Je peux utiliser vos toilettes rapidement ?"

Fenrir jeta un coup d'œil dans la maison avant de secouer la tête, "Désolé mon plus jeune fils prend sa douche, Sam dépêches-toi !" dit-il de nouveau dans la maison.

Severus fit une voix d'enfant et cria, "Mais papa ! Luke a eu le droit à une longue douche !"

Ce qui fit rouler Harry sur le sol en riant, pendant que l'homme leur donnait des noms gnangnan, Lucius l'attrapa quand il failli tomber dans le trou, Severus couvrit la bouche d'Harry, Harry couvrit la bouche de Lucius et Lucius couvrit la bouche de Severus, puisque les trois ont faillis éclater de rire comme des fous.

"Ah, bien si vous le voyez, voici mon numéro," lui remit tristement Dumbledore sur une carte de visite, "Le garçon est dans le programme de protection des témoins et a disparu la nuit dernière."

"Bon, si je le vois, je vous appellerais", déclara Fenrir avant d'acquiescer et de les regarder partir, il vit Remus jeter coup d'œil en haut des escaliers et ferma la porte avant de crier, "Nous avons été reniflé !"

* * *

Fin chapitre 3


	4. Ami ou ennemi ?

**Pup's new pack (la nouvelle meute du chiot)**

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling seules quelques personnages vont être inventés.

Auteur de la fanfiction : Kat100666

Traductrice : Hanako56

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : ami ou ennemi ?**

Fenrir était en haut des escaliers en un éclair, et pris son jeune chiot contre son torse avant de regarder les deux autres hommes: "Que devons-nous faire? Nous ne pouvons pas emmener Harry au manoir, et si nous restons ici, alors Lupin est susceptible de trouver une manière de le prendre. "

En écoutant un peu, Harry soupira et se libéra de la prise de Fenrir, avant de prendre Lucius, Fenrir et Severus contre lui, "Nous allons tout d'abord, tout expliquer à Moony, si je le connais bien alors ... il va me permettre de rester ici ... avec ma famille."

"Ah", Lucius a fait la chose la plus non Malfoyenne qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, il est tombé à genoux et a tiré Harry à son torse, pour le serrer fermement en disant, "Eh bien, nous devons faire confiance à ton instinct sur ce coup, mais s'il te blesse ou essaye de t'emporter, oncle Luc va l'écorcher vivant."

Harry éclata de rire, "Pendant un moment, tu étais tout niais, et la menace de mort, à la fin, rend cela d'autant plus spécial !" ce qui fit rire Severus et Fenrir, quand ils ont réalisé que Lucius venait de faire, une chose très drôle.

"Oncle Luc ?", rit Fenrir, agitant ses doigts vers Lucius d'une façon taquine.

"Mieux encore, Oncle Sevyyy", dit Lucius, ce qui fit sourire Harry jusqu'aux oreilles, éblouissant Severus, "Eh bien, pendant que nous sommes ici, montrons à Harry sa chambre !" se levant, il traîna l'adolescent dans le couloir, essayant d'agir comme le personnage arrogant qu'il était habituellement. Ce qui veut dire qu'il marchait rapidement, et qu'Harry courrais pratiquement pour garder le rythme.

Fenrir et Severus se précipitait vers eux, et regardèrent la réaction d'Harry sur la salle vert pâle avec des accents noirs et dorés. Un griffon était peint sur le plafond, juste au-dessus du lit, et une étagère était pleine de livres pour divertir Harry. Il y avait un laboratoire de Potion, car il aimait faire des expériences. Les yeux verts d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, et sa mâchoire tomba, il avait le regard d'un petit garçon innocent qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Tout dans la chambre est à toi, chiot", dit Fenrir en serrant les épaules de l'ado, "la garde-robe est remplie de vêtements qui seront redimensionnées pour s'adapter à toi... ça te plaît ?"

Se tournant, Harry regarda les trois hommes qui pour lui étaient devenus sa famille et sourit, "Je vous remercie," il étreignit Fenrir, se glissa vers Lucius et Severus en même temps, et les quatre se sont retrouvés sur le sol dans un tas de membres emmêlés.

Severus et Lucius sont redescendus une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Fenrir et Harry jouais à un jeu de danse dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre le thé et bavardèrent amicalement l'un avec l'autres sur la façon de faire comprendre au Seigneur qu'ils aimaient Harry. Queudver est rentré et a remis les lettres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'ils ont lu facilement, cela parlait essentiellement de rester sur place et de garder un œil sur le héros disparus.

"Alors ... Où est Potter ?" demanda Queudver ses yeux dardant autour de la salle.

"A l'étage avec Fenrir," répondit Severus, alors qu'il feuilletait un rapport qu'il lui avait été donné, "Jouant à quelque chose qui s'appelle, Danse Révolution."

"Alors, dois-je dire à notre seigneur que vous l'avez ?" demanda Queudver, il était presque aussi terrifié que les trois hommes qui résidaient avec l'adolescent, quand cela concernait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Non," dit Fenrir en descendant les escaliers, les yeux sauvages, "Tu y retourne et va rapporter qu'ont gardent un œil sur Harry, mais que nous ne l'avons pas vu et que nous ne savons pas où il est. Ne te foire pas Queudver ou je te déchire en morceaux", le venin dans la voix de l'homme l'avait fait tremblé, " Allez !", dès que Queudver disparu, il sourit et s'assit, "Alors les garçons quoi de neuf ?"

"Putain, cet enfant à une bonne influence sur toi", gloussa Lucius, il n'avait jamais vu Fenrir si protecteur avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'il le connaissait, "Nous essayons de décider ce qu'il faut faire maintenant."

Pourtant, une voix les a empêchés de continuer leur conversation, "Vous pourriez commencer par me dire ce qui se passe !" grogna Remus, alors qu'il se tenait à côté de la porte avec des yeux sauvages, un peu comme Fenrir l'avait été il y a quelques instants, "Pourquoi êtes-vous tous les trois ici ? Où est Harry !"

"Le chiot lit à l'étage", répondit Fenrir, se levant et offrant à Remus sa chaise, "S'il te plaît assois-toi, je vais te chercher quelque…"

"Louveteau", se tournant, Remus commença à monter les escaliers. La seule pensée dans son esprit était de reprendre son louveteau et de foutre le camp de la maison, à l'écart des Mangemorts, dans un endroit éloigné où l'adolescent serait à jamais en sécurité. Il n'a jamais réussis à atteindre l'étage car Fenrir s'est lancé dans les jambes de Remus et les deux sont allés s'écraser en bas des escaliers. Tous deux combattaient maintenant avec acharnement en pensant à la même chose, la nécessité de protéger Harry.

En entendant le vacarme, Harry était venu à la rampe et avait regardé pendant un moment avant de grogner, et le son seul était suffisant pour faire geler sur place les deux loups garous. Fenrir avait une main sur la gorge de Remus et Remus avait les mains griffant le visage de Fenrir, quand ils se tournèrent vers l'adolescent qui n'avait pas l'air amusé. Lucius et Severus ne pouvait pas l'aider, ils étaient trop occuper à rire de la position hautaine qu'Harry avait pris.

"Moony lâche-le, et papa arrête tes conneries, tu sais qu'il ne me blessera pas !" quand ils se sont séparés, Harry descendit aussitôt les escaliers et regarda Remus attentivement avant de dire, "Tu ne connais pas l'histoire, alors économise ton jugement jusqu'à la fin, d'accords ?"

"Oui," dit Remus encore un peu abasourdi par l'attitude de l'adolescent.

Une fois qu'ils étaient de nouveau dans la cuisine, Severus fit du thé, tandis qu'Harry et Lucius vérifiaient les blessures des deux autres, marmonnant sur les idiots protecteurs. Harry guéri les bras de Remus et s'est tourné pour regarder Fenrir qui était blessé un peu à l'épaule, "Moony tu l'as mordu…Bon dieu, pourquoi tout le monde mord aujourd'hui ?"

"Techniquement, je t'ai mordu il y a deux jours", souligna Fenrir, ce qui fit s'élargirent les yeux de Remus, en essayant de se défendre, il dit, " Il était en train de mourir!"

"D'accord," soupira Harry, avant de simplement raconter l'histoire sur la façon dont il avait sympathisé avec les Mangemorts au début de l'été, et que Dumbledore payait les Dursley pour le battre. Comment il avait été violée et presque tué, mais avait réussi à trouver son chemin vers la maison de son ami. Il a expliqué comment il avait atterri dans les bras de Lucius et que, s'il n'avait pas été transformé, il serait mort. Il a expliqué que les trois hommes étaient sa famille et qu'il n'avait jamais prévu de laisser Dumbledore le manipuler à nouveau, puis quand il eut fini d'expliquer, il fixa Remus avec un regard calculateur.

"Alors Moony... es-tu mon ami ou mon ennemi ?" Demanda Harry.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. Décisions

**Pup's new pack (la nouvelle meute du chiot)**

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling seules quelques personnages vont être inventés.

Auteur de la fanfiction : Kat100666

Traductrice : Hanako56

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : Décisions**

Remus a regardé attentivement Harry, son louveteau, le seul enfant dont il s'était inquiété comme si c'était le sien, "Louveteau… Tu sais que je serai toujours de ton côté, même si cela signifie être du côté des mangemorts, et faire perdre Dumbledore", en se déplaçant il a tiré Harry à son torse et s'est installé sur le plancher, tenant l'adolescent fermement en flairant ses cheveux et a entendu Fenrir dire, "Oh !" à leur moment tendre.

Fenrir a gloussé et a regardé ses amis, "Alors ... devrions-nous l'inviter à vivre avec nous aussi ?" obtenant deux signes d'approbation, il s'est tourné vers Harry et Remus qui le regardaient, "Eh bien, avons-nous un nouveau membre dans cette petite meute étrange, que nous avons créé ?"

"Oui", a dit Harry à Remus, "n'est-ce pas Moony ?" obtenant un signe de tête, il a souri et s'est détendu dans les bras du loup-garou, avant de demander, "Hé papa ?"

"Hmm, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chiot ?" a demandé Fenrir, pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le sol et ébouriffait les cheveux d'Harry. Le regardant, il a vu la question dans ces yeux verts et a froncé les sourcils, Harry voulait savoir ce qui se passerait quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres le découvrirait, "Oh ... Je ne sais pas trop... Lucius, Severus, et moi ... nous faisons partis du cercle privé".

Lucius a dit calmement, "J'espère que nous pouvons lui montrer que tu n'es pas une menace pour lui, que nous ne te laisserons pas faire partie de la guerre ... que nous nous soucions beaucoup que tu risques ta vie ...» Il a froncé les sourcils doucement quand il s'est demandé si Harry avait toujours envie de se battre pour la Lumière, ce qui rendrait le dîner plutôt pénible.

Severus a pensé à peu près à la même chose, et s'est retourné pour regarder Harry, "Est-ce que tu ne veux pas participer à la guerre ?"

"Pour être juste un garçon normal ?" a demandé doucement Fenrir, il emmènerait son jeune chiot n'importe où, loin de cette bataille, s'il le voulait.

Harry a froncé les sourcils et a détourné les yeux, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voulait vraiment, "Je veux rester avec ma famille, ils se soucient de moi ... Fenrir veut être mon père et moi ... Dumbledore m'a trahi ... il les a payé pour me faire mal ... pour que je sois docile ... contrôlable… ", Souriant légèrement, il a regardé Remus et il a vu dans ses yeux profonds d'or que son ami serait d'accord avec tout ce qu'il dirait, Remus le suivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il en avait besoin.

Se tournant vers les trois hommes qui attendaient une réponse, Harry a dit calmement, " Je ne veux pas être dans cette guerre, je ne veux pas me battre, je me suis assez battu", voyant trois visages soulagés, il a sentit Remus poussé un soupir de soulagement et s'est tourné vers lui, "tu sembles heureux de ma décision. "

"Je le suis, si tu arrêtes de te battre, je peux aussi m'arrêter", a dit doucement Remus, étreignant Harry près de sa poitrine, "Maintenant louveteau, je crois qu'il faut t'emmener quelque part ailleurs, Dumbledore fouille dans le quartier depuis un certain temps."

"C'est pourquoi nous allons nulle part", a dit Severus, obtenant quatre regards perplexe, il a décidé d'expliquer son raisonnement, "Nous aurons l'air suspect si nous déménagions après qu'Harry ait disparu et ils vont nous suivre, nous devrions attendre que les choses se calment et ensuite partir", regardant Harry, il a dit d'un ton sévère, "Tu ne peux pas quitter la maison jusqu'à ce que tu sois en sécurité."

"Si cela dure jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, il va sortir avec moi et Remus jusqu'à la cabane hurlante", a déclaré facilement Fenrir, "Mais, aucun de nous ne devra sortir sans Glamour."

"Très bien", a dit Harry en souriant, il n'avait pas vraiment peur de partir de la maison, car il avait sa famille avec lui, et c'est tout ce dont il se souciait vraiment.

"Voyons, " a dit Lucius, en invoquant un parchemin et une plume, il a commencé à travailler un problème sur le papier avant de s'arrêter quelques minutes plus tard, "Remus tu devras jouer les héros un peu plus longtemps, on ne peut pas faire disparaître toi et Harry en même temps, le bouc (Dumbledore) va penser que tu l'a pris et t'ai enfui, alors ... "cherchant il a dit également, "Dans une semaines, nous ferons semblant de te tuer et tu pourras être avec Harry tout le temps. "

"Mon frère viendra m'aider à déménager avec mes enfants," a dit Fenrir en souriant, "Deux jours avant que tu ne disparaisses, ainsi tu auras une raison d'être ici.

"Je peux brasser une potion anti-signatures", a dit Severus calmement, "comme ça, si Albus essaie de trouver Lupin, il ne pourra pas," la potion anti signatures était un type de potion qui une fois ingérées, cachait la signature d'un loup-garou pendant environ une semaine "Tous les trois, vous devrez la boire."

"Et pendant qu'on se cache, je pourrais aider Harry avec son travail scolaire," a dit Remus en souriant à l'adolescent qui a fait une grimace, "Ha, tu pensais que tu pourrais échapper au travail scolaire juste parce que tu as disparu ? Pas du tout, tu apprendras tout ce que nous pouvons t'enseigner. "

"Je peux enseigner les Potions avancés", a dit Severus et il a ajouté, "Et la Botanique car ils sont très proches."

"Je vais lui apprendre la métamorphose et les sortilèges", a dit facilement Lucius, " c'étaient mes meilleurs matières à l'école."

"Il maîtrise la Défense donc je vais l'aider à apprendre la magie offensive, de sorte qu'il soit préparé au cas où", a dit Remus en regardant Lucius griffonné un calendrier, il a regardé Fenrir qui semblait penser.

"J'enseignerai l'Astronomie et les Runes," a dit Fenrir après un moment de réflexion, "Maintenant je crois vraiment qu'une certaine personne devrais repartir avant qu'on ne remarque son absence. En jetant un coup d'œil à Remus, il a regardé l'homme regarder l'horloge et embrasser le front d'Harry et partir, "Nous ne nous ennuierons jamais maintenant. "

* * *

Fin chapitre 5


End file.
